peerless_martial_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Chu Chun Qiu
Chu Chun Qiu (Chinese: 楚春秋; Pinyin: Chǔ Chūn Qiū) is a recurring character of Peerless Martial God. Notably he was a student and champion of Celestial Godly University and a core disciple of the Fortune Shrine. History Vast Celestial Ancient City With the reappearance of the Moon Imperial Palace in Vast Celestial Ancient City, Chu Chun Qiu, one of the strong cultivators of the young generation also debuted. He used the opportunity to showcase a fraction of his power while he also traded with the Moon Imperial Palace for the Sky Absorbing Scriptures, confirming for everyone that he's the descendant of Crazy King Chu. Pathfinder Day of the Imperial Ranking List During the Pathfinder Day of the Imperial Ranking List, Chu Chun Qiu fought Yu Gu Tian in the second round, before fighting Hades Guili and then Ji Chang and ultimately being ranked second overall in the competition1970. Qi Tian Holy Town As a student of Celestial Godly University, when the ancient clans of Qi Tian Holy Town put out a call for strong students, naturally Chu Chun Qiu was selected to go and attend. Chu Chun Qiu made an attempt within the Holy Spirit Dynasty for the Holy Way Stage. However gave up prematurely, unknowingly allowing Lin Feng to reap all of the rewards. However with the revelation of his power from the Pathfinder Day of the Imperial Ranking List, once in the small world for which the holy clans would undertake the Expedition to the Holy Place, he no longer chose to hide his power or personality and as such, attempted to absorb the strong cultivators, including making an attempt on Hou Qing Lin, who was only saved thanks to the Lang Ye's interference. Meeting of the Continent of the Nine Clouds Having made his way to Godly Clouds City for the Meeting of the Continent of the Nine Clouds, After failing to kill Jian Mang and Lang Ye, Chu Chun Qiu initially teamed up with Tianhun and then they killed Wang Shi, before the two of them roped in Ni Cang with in a bid to kill as many of the weaker participants as possible. It was during this time that Chu Chun Qiu fought Lin Feng to a draw. In the fourth round Chu Chun Qiu beat Jian Mang and in the final round he gained victories over Wu Qing and Zhou Rong Man, though only managed a draw against Lin Feng. He ultimately ranked third overall in this competition2208. Training in the Supreme Animal Clan's Ganges Time After the conclusion of the Meeting of the Continent of the Nine Clouds, Chu Chun Qiu was transported away by Mara-Deva and sent to Ganges Time. Ganges Time is a Great World controlled by the Supreme Animal Clan. There he broke through to the Di Qi Layer before beating a Great Imperial Dragon and then two years later he defeated a genius of the Dragon Clan before leaving that Great World. Techniques * Sky Absorbing Saint's Technique Quotes * Heaven and Earth shall have the absolute power. All the Devas will be stepped upon. The world of mortals shall be rejected. The ultimate one and the ten thousand transformations of the world can change within a moment of thought2386. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pathfinder Day of the Imperial Ranking List Category:Meeting of the Continent of the Nine Clouds Category:Dark Clouds Category:Celestial Godly University Category:Fortune Shrine Category:Grand Meeting of the Shrines